Cross-reference is made to an application filed simultaneously herewith by Robert Charles Paulin and Ronald Joseph Billings, said application being commonly assigned herewith. As disclosed in said simultaneously filed application, a double-sigmoid connector has particular utility to interconnect structural members in a trusswork, as in an offshore drilling platform.